fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Emerald Logs (Fantendo Group)
ANYONE IS FREE TO JOIN! These are playthrough logs for the following users: , , , , and for the Pokemon game Pokémon Emerald. IMPORTANT - If you're not going to be active, let us know in advance, and understand that progress can be made without you if you don't say anything TheFoxyRiolu (as of February 3rd, 2017) PLAYER NAME: Fuz POKEDEX (SEEN): 150 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 36 BADGES: 8 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: I WON BITCHES TIME: 49:17 Note: Fuzzy is doing a nuzlocke of Emerald. This means when a pokemon faints, he boxes it and cannot use it anymore. He only can catch the first mon he sees on a route. This Nuzlocke was won. The Sole Survivor The Fallen *Lillian the Lotad (Lv. 3) *Louie the Poochyena (Lv. 9) *Ronan the Marshtomp (Lv. 28) *Gemini the Sableye (Lv. 28) *Vesuvius/Blowhole the Camerupt (Lv. 35) *Leo the Kadabra (Lv. 41) *Teslore the Manectric (Lv. 41) *Dynamo the Electrode (Lv. 55) *Hawkins the Skarmory (Lv. 55) *Ryder the Breloom (Lv. 56) *Amaterasu the Ninetales (Lv. 55) *Cleopatra the Flygon (Lv. 56) FINAL DEATH TALLY: 12 Other Boxed Pokémon *Matilda the Wurmple (Lv. 3) *Chrissy the Oddish (Lv. 13) *Giggle the Koffing (Lv. 15) *Kenshi the Shiny Machop (Lv. 16) *Soprano the Swablu (Lv. 16) *Rosita the Spoink (Lv. 16) *Scout the Linoone (Lv. 27) *Stormy the Castform (Lv. 25) *Discord the Absol (Lv. 25) *Maria the Shuppet (Lv. 26) *Yvonne the Girafarig (Lv. 25) *Rory the Rhyhorn (Lv. 27) *Indigo the Zubat (Lv. 31) *Baritone the Altaria (Lv. 38) *Willy the Whiscash (Lv. 32) TheFireDragoon PLAYER NAME: Bobby POKEDEX (SEEN): 6 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 2 (3 but the game says 2?) BADGES: 0 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: That town north of Littleroot TIME: 00:19 Note: Drag is doing a nuzlocke of the emerald hack Expert Emerald. This means that he finds different pokemon than normal and all trainers are at higher levels. Due to this, if there are fights he'll only participate if people really want him to. Most of his nicknames must end in ex too. Main Team Darth Phazon PLAYER NAME: Brendan (yeah, real original, I know) POKEDEX (SEEN): 56 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 8 BADGES: 3 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: Mt. Chimney TIME: 8:37 NOTE: This is a normal run of the game, but I'm only going to update this after every major battle (Gym Leader, Team Leader or Champion battles only), so don't expect updates much. Main Team Honorable Mentions *Opie the Zigzagoon (my HM Slave) *Amethyst the Sableye (Tremendous help against Brawly) Athena Hawkins PLAYER NAME: Athena POKEDEX (SEEN): 150 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 20 BADGES: 8 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: Battle Frontier I'll still be updating this, but I defeated the champion on February 1st of 2017. I'll be rematching gym leaders and all that. There will be a log right after my teams to show everything major I've done so far. Main Team Other Pokémon *A Linoone called Slave who gets me items!! I also have four others *I have Rayquaza,,, *A Poochyena that knows Rock Smash, which I forgot the name of *A Castform that I didn't really want Log *'February 2nd': Did some Battle Frontier stuff, I captured almost all of the Safari Zone's available Pokémon, and I will eventually work on finishing Hoenn's Pokédex. KirbiMiroir PLAYER NAME: Henry BADGES: 2 CURRENT ROUTE/TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: Route 110 TIME: 5:11 Main Team Members Note: This will be updated after almost every save. Also, I have no plan to keep a solid team, so consequently, the members I have in my party as of present are '''bold'.'' Category:Teams Category:Pokemon Gaming Logs